(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a preheater for preheating scraps and alloy pig iron to be fed to a steel-making furnace such as an arc furance or an induction furnace.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is a well-known art to reduce solution heat energy by preheating steel-making materials by waste gas from the steel-making furance. However, there have been several bottlenecks in processes and preheaters so far.
That is, for instance, the waste gas from the steel making furnace is fed to the preheating furnace in which the bucket charging scraps and so on are put. In the case where the bucket is not permeable and the waste gas cannot contact directly with the steel-making material, the heating efficiency is low and the materials cannot be preheated enough as desired. In the case where the bucket is permeable and the waste gas contacts directly with the steel-making materials, a lot of dust composed of oxidized steel, zinc, lead, etc. present in the waste gas sticks and accumulates on the steel-making materials. After the preheating when these materials are charged into the steel-making furance, a lot of said dust soars and stains inside the surrounding equipment of the works thus deteriorating working environment. Moreover, in the case where the bucket is permeable the bucket is seriously damaged by the waste gas carrying the dust passing through the bucket at a high temperature of about 1000.degree. C. As a result in the case of a life of the bucket is short. Especially, the bucket for charging materials to an arc furnace having a movable part, it is un-reasonable to charge such a bucket into the said preheating furnace, because there is a possibility of seizure of the moveable part.